1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method which graft and standardize the interface technologies to peripheral apparatuses such as a set-top box (STB).
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a television (TV) is a device which receives, through an antenna, a broadcast signal including an image signal and an audio signal, performs signal processing including detection, tuning, and demodulation, and enables a user to watch the content of the broadcast signal through a monitor, or is a device which displays a signal which is input from a videocassette recorder (VCR) or an audio, or the like. In addition to restoring a broadcast signal or playing back of a signal input from outside, a multi-functional digital TV, which grafts advanced digital image compression technology such as Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) or large capacity information storage technology such as a hard disc and a compact disc, has been developed.
In the case of an ordinary liquid crystal display (LCD) TV or a plasma display panel (PDP) TV, an image data of each pixel is transmitted to a column driver which provides a signal to a vertical line of a panel, and by using a row driver which provides a signal to a horizontal line of the panel, a light-emitting time of each pixel is controlled. Thus, a cable for data communication in accordance with low voltage differential signaling (LVDS) specification (or protocol) can be connected through a data communication terminal to a TV. In this case, data transmitted in accordance with LVDS specification by a low voltage parallel communication interface is a pixel data stream which is a type of stream composed of pixel data that is divided by each pixel which consists of one screen frame. Each pixel data which consists of a pixel data stream is transmitted to a column driver in charge of each pixel, respectively.
Recently, for example, V-by-One, which runs three times or more faster than LVDS used for an LCD TV and has 40% or more higher performance than an ultra-speed connector, has been developed. With the development of V-by-One, domestic manufacturers have quickly adopted V-by-One connectors to realize full high-definition (HD). The V-by-One can achieve a high speed of 3.5 Gbps for data transmission, and is known to be the best-performing product.
It is now commonplace to interlock a TV with audio/video (AV) peripheral devices such as the STB and a Blu-ray disc (BD) player, but there is a drawback in that these peripheral devices may not rapidly cope with technical development of a TV. In other words, as to a TV, relevant chips are manufactured and used in accordance with development of the technologies used for a TV, but as to the BD player, chips to be used for the developed technologies have not been developed at the right time.
For the above reason, relevant chips for a TV are merely adopted for peripheral devices, but in this case, a problem is faced in that it is difficult to make or change a design to optimally realize performance of a TV.